The Winning Sadist
by Raindust34
Summary: This is a special oneshot for HermioneMalfoy. So to get this you have to read that.This is Lina and Pansy's actually story, how they met, how she died, everything. Please read


**THE WINNING SADIST: LINA GARSON**

_Fourth year _

Pansy laid in her bed sighing to herself. It was already her fourth year in Hogwarts, boy time went by fast; soon enough she would wake up graduated. She glanced to her left and looked at her nightstand, there was not much things on it really. A brush. A mirror. A couple of pictures.

One in particular.

Lina's picture

Pansy sat up slowly and snatched it from the stand. The picture was a simple one, with Lina and her smiling with their arms wrapped around each other, the only movement was their blinking. Lina…it only seemed like yesterday that day when the girl ran into her on the train…

If that accident never happened

Lina might have still been alive right now.

XxX

_Third year _

"Excuse me," A shy voice came from the compartment door, Pansy sighed and slid it open to reveal a girl with sparkling black hair and bright blue eyes.

"What do you want!" Pansy barked in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The girl squeaked and raised her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, very sorry…but all the compartments are full. Please, I need a place to sit." Pansy observed the black haired girl. She looked so shy and innocent…so why was she in slytherin?

"Fine." Pansy huffed and sat back down in her seat. The girl slowly stumbled in and shut the compartment door.

"T-Thank you very much…I…I'm Lina Garson, third year." The girl named Lina stammered. Pansy frowned. This Lina girl was absolutely annoying! What kind of slytherin was she? A hufflepuff was tougher then this!

"Pleasure." Pansy responded and turned to face the window, ignoring her new 'companion.'

"Uh…um you're…Pansy Parkinson, yes? I've admired you for such a long time. You are so great!" Lina babbled on, "You can even control the older classman, it's amazing!"

Pansy growled and turned back to Lina, "Yes very. The world is all about power these days, and girly I have power, that is why I control everyone, got that? Now…can't you see I don't want to talk to you!"

Lina sat silent for a bit, but then spoke quietly, "Power? I think its more strategy. To fool people is the key to getting everything, that's what I say. Being a two-faced person is a great way to get everything you desire, lying, deceiving, backstabbing…power has nothing to do with it. You just have to know how to sneak around."

Pansy's eyes widened as Lina finished her speech. The girl talked in such an innocent and shy voice, but what she said was more…slytherin. "I see your point," Pansy smirked, this girl was a big lie. She was the type of girl who acts kind but slowly poisons you while you aren't looking. _She's much more different then I expected. _"So what you are saying is that you yourself are two-faced. You are actually a bitch?"

Lina's innocent face suddenly morphed into a smug smirk, "That is exactly what I'm saying. And you Pansy Parkinson for a fact are not two-faced. You are a bitch all the time."

Pansy grinned. This girl was interesting, she was daring unlike the others who just coward away and did what she commanded. "I think you will make a good friend."

"Friends do nothing for me, they are no use."

"Fine then…you will make a good competitor."

XxX

Pansy laughed softly at the memory. Her hands still held the picture gently. That day…that meeting was interesting, it was fun. Lina was different; she was a liar, an actress, a bitch on the move. She was…a fun person to hang out with.

But it didn't last very long.

XxX

"I win again." Lina smirked smugly. The two girls sat in the girl's dormitories on Pansy's bed. It had been two months into the year and all they did together was compete. It was fun…and exciting. But there was one problem.

Lina would always win.

Pansy glared at her black headed friend, "That's a lie you cheated!"

"You can't cheat in wizards chess Pansy," Lina laughed, her voice high and annoying, "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not a loser! I'm way more powerful then you are!" Pansy screeched angrily. These arguments were the same after every competition. Lina would win, Pansy would say she cheated, they would yell at each other…then another competition starts. It was a complete circle.

"Don't bother starting," Lina said jumping off the bed, "Its time for lunch anyways. Come on…and remember…I don't know you."

"Of course," Pansy sneered, "You wouldn't want to ruin your goody-two shoes look with a rich girl like me." Pansy walked over to the mirror and started fixing her hair. After all Draco was going to be at lunch…sitting next to her!

"What are you doing?" Lina asked from behind, watching Pansy apply some makeup.

"I'm getting ready for lunch. What does it look like?" Pansy tossed her hair around, until she got it to look right. And blew a kiss at the mirror.

Lina giggled, "Guys like much more natural looks Pansy. Not monsters that make themselves uglier with gunk." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "Who are you trying to impress anyways?"

"Draco M-" Pansy began but immediately shut her mouth. One of the rules of being friends with Lina…do not tell her anything. Because she will surely make some kind of bet out of it.

"Draco Malfoy eh?" Lina's eyes glinted happily, "He's pretty good looking isn't he? I can see him now walking…with me on his arm. We would look way much better together then…well…you and him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy groaned, knowing what would come next.

"I'm saying that Draco Malfoy belongs with a girl that looks like a goddess…a sweet, nice, innocent girl with amazing long black hair and perfect features. Not a monster with brown ugly hair and who has a body of a horse." Lina smiled sweetly, "So…let's make another bet."

"NO!" Pansy snapped firmly. Lina always won in competitions, and this one…was probably no different…but Draco was her friend. Draco was closer to her then Lina. Draco would probably go with the girl that had more power, right? Maybe…maybe it was possible that she could actually win this bet.

"Come on Pansy you know you want to lose to me again, come on." Lina begged, her eyes widened like a puppy's.

Pansy sighed and gave her friend an evil smirk. "Alright, but I'm winning this bet."

"That's what loser's always say."

XxX

The bet

It was the beginning of Lina's death.

It was funny how a bet could lead to a suicide.

Pansy frowned and looked down at the picture again. That bet was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done. It was the stupidest thing she ever started.

If only the knew the outcome.

She wouldn't have accepted it.

XxX

"Draco!" Pansy groaned and turned around to see Lina running up to the two of them. A little sack of cookies sitting in both of her hands. "I made some sweets and handed them out to everyone. I would love it if you tried them, I worked really hard."

"How come I didn't get one?" Pansy interrupted. She glared at Lina, who just smiled back.

"I'm sorry Pansy. I must have accidentally skipped you. Would you like some?" Lina giggled, the tone of her voice covered in sugar. She turned back to Draco, "Here have one."

Draco gave her a flirty grin, "No thanks, I would rather have you instead."

Lina blushed a bright red and playfully smacked Draco's shoulder, "Don't joke around like that! You're going to hurt a poor girl's heart one day."

"He already has," Blaise laughed, "Many."

"Oh Blaise!" Lina's voice became high pitched and annoyingly happy, "You shouldn't say that about Draco! He's a good guy just cracking up some jokes. It's all fun really." Lina lifted her sack of cookies up, "Well I need to hand the rest of them out. I'll see you later."

"Bye." The three said in unison. Pansy watched Lina skip away, imaginary flowers following her from behind.

"Why did you flirt with her!" Pansy smacked Draco, once Lina was out of sight.

"Ouch" Draco glared at her massaging the back of his head, "What? She's cute."

Pansy growled angrily. It had only been a couple minutes and Lina was already getting his attention. "If you like the hufflepuff type!" She snapped, hitting Draco once again. Pansy immediately stomped out the Great Hall, not seeing that someone decided to follow her.

_I can't believe it! Draco is actually following her shitty act! _

Pansy continued to stomp through the hallway, until she heard a familiar laugh from behind her. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." Lina's annoying voice rang through her ears, "When will you ever learn. I always win these bets."

Pansy tensed; not wanting to turn around she continued stomping through the hallway. "Go away Lina. You haven't won yet."

"Oh but I have." Lina suddenly appeared before her, "I knew I was going to win from the start."

"Then why did you make the bet?" Pansy cried. Lina made no sense…she never did make sense. It was like she spoke in stupid riddles or something! "Let's stop this competition alright? Draco is my friend. I don't want to hurt him."

Lina's eyes widened, and then she started giggling. "You think this is a competition?" She smirked smugly, "There is no competition between us Pansy. Do you know why?"

Lina didn't wait for an answer, "Because you will always lose to me. You will never win, because you suck at everything. The only thing you have is money…you have no power…no strategy…nothing. I did a little research and your mom told all of ours that if we made any trouble for you we would be punished. That is it. No one respects you."

Pansy's eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I make these bets, to see you suffer." Lina continued, "I know I'm going to win anyways. But I love to see your confidence shut down when you lose…I love to see your pain."

"W-what…" Pansy stammered, "W-what have I done to you?"

Lina went silent for a second, but then smiled. "Nothing, Pansy you have done absolutely nothing."

"Then why? What have I done to make you hate me!"

"Hate you? I think you've misunderstood me; you are the best friend I've ever had, the best entertainment." Lina said.

"You make no sense!" Pansy continued to yell, "If I have done nothing why are you doing this to me!"

"It's…" Lina smirked, "My hobby. I love seeing girls break down. The more pain I bring them the happier I feel."

"You're sick!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way…but I'm not about to get rid of my best entertainment just yet." And with that she walked away.

XxX

_But I'm not about to get rid of my best entertainment just yet._

In third year that sentence made no sense. But now Pansy understood perfectly, Lina must have broken lots of girls, and it just happened that Pansy was the most fun. Lina was a sadist, a person who enjoyed the pain of others and Pansy was just another toy.

_It makes me wonder if she would still be a sadist now._

_If she would have turned into a criminal._

If Lina was alive she would have made a great deatheater.

But she wasn't.

XxX

_That bitch! _

Pansy kicked everything she could find in the room. "What do you mean I'm not going to get rid of my best entertainment! What the bloody hell does that mean!"

'_You will never win against me…no one likes you…your mom just told ours that…you're a loser…I love watching you lose…I will always win…a person like you is stupid…entertainment…entertainment…entertainment…you're my entertainment…_

"Shut up!" Lina's voice swarmed around in Pansy's mind. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Pansy looked out the window and saw Lina walking outside. "You bitch…we will just see who the entertainment is when I'm done with you."

_Next Morning. _

"Hey Garson!" Lina turned around and saw five older girls glaring down at her.

"Yes?" Lina smiled sweetly.

One of the girl's gripped Lina's wrist tightly, "Come with us." The five older classman dragged Lina all the way to the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor.

"What is going on!" Lina cried loudly, "What do you want with-" One of the stalls opened to reveal Pansy, who smirked smugly at her. "P-Pansy…what's going on?"

"Hi Lina." Pansy greeted and then turned to the girls, "Two of you hold her down. You others watch for anyone who comes." At this sentence two of the older girls shoved Lina to the floor and held both her arms down.

"W-what…a-are you doing?" Lina paled looking up at the standing Pansy.

"You see Lina, power is all any one needs to get what ever they want." Pansy walked over to the counter and grabbed some scissors, "I think you need a haircut. And maybe…some cuts on your face…so no one will look at you nicely ever again…" Pansy bent down so she could see Lina's terrified face clearly, "I'm going to mess you up so bad that everyone will look at you in disgust Lina."

Pansy swiftly cut some strands of Lina's beautiful black hair. "Pity it gets quiet cold in the winter…I don't think being bald will help much."

Lina's eyes widened as Pansy threw the locks of hair behind her. She tried to get out of the older girl's grips, but they were to strong. "No! Please! No please don't! Don't cut my hair!"

"No?" Pansy smirked, "But it will be so much fun."

"No! No please don't!"

Snip.

"Please! Stop! Stop!"

Snip, snip.

"Help someone help!"

Snip.

"Noo! Please stop! Stop! I beg you! Don't cut my hair! D-don't! Help me!"

XxX

Pansy shook her head quickly. The memory was horrible. What she did was horrible. Pansy could still remember Lina's loud shrieks and sobs…her cries for help even though no one came. It was disgusting.

But…even though the scene was frightening…she still continued.

XxX

Pansy sat eating her lunch happily. Yesterday was such a success, Lina was absolutely horrified, and all those older girls did exactly what she commanded. It was exhilarating…it was great…she felt…so powerful.

"Is that Lina Garson?" Draco cried loudly. Pansy turned to see Lina walking over to the slytherin table. She looked pale and sickly, she was not bald but her hair wasn't even past the top of her ear and she did have some spots that had no hair. Her face had some cuts on it, but not a lot so the teachers wouldn't suspect anything.

"Pfft." Pansy laughed once Lina walked by her, "looking good Garson."

Lina didn't respond and walked past. Pansy frowned, why didn't she cry? Why didn't she run away? Or…why didn't she tell the teachers about what happened? It was odd. _I must not have done enough!_

"Whats wrong Pansy you look upset," Blaise's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Shut the hell Blaise!" Pansy snapped and looked back down at her food. Maybe cutting Lina's hair wasn't enough, maybe the girl needed more punishment. Pansy stabbed her fork into her meat. _Fine! If that's what she wants…fine!_

Pansy quickly got up from her seat and walked down the slytherin table. Who could help her this time? Who could help make Lina suffer this time? Pansy's eyes went straight to Andrea Cross, a blonde with a fake tan, a perfect candidate. Andrea was only known for one thing, you could never tell her any secrets. She was the biggest gossip, the biggest rumor spreader. _Perfect_

"Andrea!" Pansy grinned and slid into the seat next to her, "How've you been? What's the gossip?"

"Boring!" Andrea sighed, "Nothing is going on at all! The only thing is that people have suspected that Hermione Granger has like weird powers or something because she's in every class…but that's a bunch of nerd stuff." She sighed again, and looked at Pansy suspiciously, "You only talk to me if you want to know about someone…or want to spread something?" She said the last part hopefully.

"It's your lucky day, I want both." Pansy smirked, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What do you know about Lina Garson, slytherin; our year."

"Garson? Nothing much…everyone says she is the perfect angel and she shouldn't be in slytherin."

Pansy groaned, "That's all you know?"

Andrea smirked, "of course not, Garson's father works with not only the dark lord but with some nasty people…"

"Nasty people? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Pansy. He scouts girls and takes pictures of them for those…magazines…the really, really nasty ones. If you catch my drift."

Pansy's eyes widened and she let out a snicker, "No way! What else?"

"Mhm, that's about it sorry…but other girls are really suspicious of Garson. She's like…perfect…you know? Lots of us don't like her, she gets all the guy's attention because she's 'cute' and 'nice' and teachers love her." Andrea clapped her hands happily, "So what would you like to tell me…or spread?"

Pansy smirked, "Everthing…"

XxX

Pansy jumped off her bed. Everything was coming back to her. The day that she asked Andrea about Lina seemed like only yesterday. Pansy shook her head and walked out the girl's dormitories.

"Where are you going?" Blaise was lying on the green long couch in the slytherin common room.

Pansy blushed. Her crush on Blaise was enormous and whenever he was near her she would blush nonstop. "Ou-outside…I need to think."

"Think?" Blaise laughed and glanced at her, "Since when does Pansy Parkinson think…why are you so red? Do you have a fever?

Pansy put her hands on her face, and blushed harder, "I-I guess…I'll go to the infirmary then. B-bye." Not waiting for Blaise's answer Pansy ran out of the slytherin Common Room and outside.

"Oh gosh," Pansy let out a deep breath and touched her cheeks gently, "I can't believe I got so red!"

XxX

When it was dinner time Pansy ran to the great hall immediately. If Andrea did her job, the slytherin table would be in chaos…and hopefully Lina would be crying from embarrassment. _Soon she will be bowing for forgiveness!_

Pansy took a big breath and opened the Great Hall doors.

Perfect.

All the slytherin girls were talking and looking at Lina in disgust, some boys too. Lina sat alone at the end of the table…but…she wasn't crying. All she was doing was staring at her food while people pointed, laughed, swore, and hit.

"Pansy!" Andrea ran up to her in delight, "What do you think? I told everyone, but not the other houses because they would have probably told the teachers. I can't believe she hasn't cried yet though. I mean I would have started so-"

"You…" Pansy frowned, "You failed!"

"W-what?" Andrea opened her mouth wide like a fish. Pansy ignored her and stomped over to the slytherin table.

It went all wrong!

Why is she not crying!

Why is she not bowing!

_WHY?_

Pansy stomped over to where Lina sat, and the slytherin girls all immediately went quiet. "You…you why are you not crying?" Pansy growled, her face so close to Lina's their foreheads touched, "Are you retarded or something? Your all ugly now, everyone is looking at you in hate, no guys will ever like you again! Why can't you just fall and die!"

Lina looked up and smirked smugly, "You're so weak. Getting other people to do your dirty work. You couldn't even spread those rumors yourself cause of the fear of getting caught. And…no matter how much you cut my hair or slash my face I can't get any uglier then you, can I?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she took a step back. "S-you…your digging your grave." She spat and looked at some of the slytherin girls. "Take her to the astronomy tower. I think little Lina needs further punishment."

Three slytherin girls nodded, while the other backed down. They took Lina by the arm and dragged her up to the astronomy tower, but Lina didn't whine or cry to get the teacher's attention. No, she simply smirked at Pansy, with her eyes glinting happily.

"Freak." Pansy mumbled and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. She was about to leave but some tugged her robes.

"Pansy…" It was Blaise, he looked at her with worried eyes, "Whatever you are doing to Garson I suggest you stop. You're digging your own grave."

Pansy glared at Blaise. He was always a pain in the ass! Telling her what to do and what was wrong or right. "Shut the bloody hell up Blaise!" Pansy smacked his hand away and ran to the astronomy tower.

_Pansy…whatever you are doing to Garson I suggest you stop. You're digging your own Grave._

Blaise's voice invaded her mind while she walked up the stairs. "Stupid Blaise…has no idea what he's talking about!" Pansy muttered, "Who is he to barge into my business, such a pain!"

"Why are you doing what she says?" Lina's voice echoed from up stairs, "Pansy is very mean. I haven't done anything to her."

"You must have done something!" One of the three girl's voice said, "Pansy wouldn't just treat anyone like this."

Pansy swung open the door and looked at the four slytherin girls. "That's right Lina," She smirked and walked towards them, "I don't do this to just anyone. You're my best friend…that's why I do this."

Lina's eyes widened, "You're sick!"

"And you're a hypocrite." Pansy looked over to the three slytherin girls, "Beat her up, especially the face."

XxX

Pansy walked over to the tallest point of Hogwarts.

The Astronomy Tower.

So many things happened up there. There was once a legend that a couple committed suicide together because they were forbid to get married. So many girls knew the astronomy tower as a place of love.

But for Pansy.

It was a place of death.

Lina's death.

XxX

"Stupid rain!" Pansy held her hands over her head as the rain hit like a ton of needles. It had been two days since Lina getting beat up and Pansy left the rest for the other slytherins to do things. It went better then she thought.

"I can't believe it, its April and it still rains like thi-" Pansy glanced up and saw a body standing on the sill of the Astronomy tower. "Hey what are you doing?" She screamed, but it was too late. The person jumped off.

It was like watching something unreal.

Sure you hear about suicides like this…

But to see it.

Pansy's eyes followed the person's body until it hit the floor with a loud thunk. The sound wasn't as loud as she thought it would be, but a fall like that would kill someone for sure. "H-h-hey…" Pansy stammered, walking closer to the body. It was covered by the person's robe, but blood started to seep through the fabric.

"A-a-are you, you…d-dead?" Pansy now was standing over the person.

There was no point in asking the question.

But she didn't know what to do.

What would you do if you saw someone die?

Pansy bent down and grabbed the soaked robe, she lifted it up slowly to see just who would dare jump off that building.

"…L-L…" The face staring back at her…was the same face she met on the train. "L-L…ah…ah…L-L-Li…Lina."

Lina's eyes were closed and a smile played at her face. Pansy thought it was sort of creepy, how could you commit something like that, smiling? It was just odd. It was freaky. It was weird. It was…so like Lina.

"Help…" Pansy glanced around, but nobody was around. "Help…HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP HER! HELP LINA! PLEASE!"

XxX

**Lina Garson**

**The perfect angel**

Pansy traced the carved letters with her finger. Third year…was so long. It was a disaster. A year ago if Lina and she hadn't met, she might have still be alive. It was only a couple days after her death Pansy discovered that it was all her fault. Lina died because of her. She was a murderer.

But no one knew.

Only Draco and Blaise would ever know that Pansy murdered Lina Garson.

Pansy sighed, _Now…if I think about it…after all I put her through. She never cried…and she smiled…when she died. _

Lina was a weird girl. She was two-faced, she was an angel, and a devil at the same time. She made no sense, and spoke in riddles. She was sadist, and used other girl's pain for entertainment. She never coward in fear, and never cried even through the worst, she…had a scary smile, a scary laugh, a scary glint her eye.

She…was…

_My best friend._

"You win Lina." Pansy's finger came to the last L. It was funny, even though Lina gave up and died…she still felt like a sore loser. "You always win."

**AN: This was actually really hard to write, and the first one I wrote was crappy so I rewrote it and it ended being super long. Anyways so you need to read Hermione Malfoy before this, to get the story. And…that's Lina and Pansy's tale. **

**Pansy seems really bad in here…but Lina does to…actually Lina sounds kinda scary. **

**But, it was fun to write this. I wanted to write an extra oneshot for Hermione Malfoy as a gift to all of you that read it . You make me so happy. **


End file.
